


Through Your Eyes

by MidnightDelirium



Series: Hands [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hands, M/M, Qui-God’s Hands, post-TPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDelirium/pseuds/MidnightDelirium
Summary: The continuation of “Hands”, this time through Qui-Gon’s POV.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939573
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite tired and a bit delirious (nothing usual here), but I wanted to finish this before I overthink it to death.   
> As always, excuse the grammars and errors.   
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It it was, the boys won’t have suffer (not too much anyway).

Blunt. That was the word that came to mind when he thought about his hands. Blunt tools that aided in his work. Not that he had granted them much thought since his early teens when his body had not sorted itself out yet. Everything had seemed out of place—too long legs, too short torso, and giant hands. But being a Jedi did not leave much time for vanity nor such worries. And he had not. Not until Obi-Wan. And not until they embarked on a new journey as equals and lovers, following their desperate kiss in the medical bay of the Naboo Palace.

They had been recalled back to Coruscant when Obi-Wan was stable enough to move. A flurry of activities had followed—reporting to the Council, sending Anakin off to the crèche for remedial training, and getting Obi-Wan ready for his Knighting. Once everything had been done, they had decided to inform the Council of their change in relationship status and put in the request to be pair-bonded.

Yoda had gazed at them then, a genuine smile graced the Grand Master’s face. “Good, this is. Granted, your request will be. Two masters, the boy will need,” Yoda had declared. Qui-Gon had not known how tense he was until those words were uttered. “Rest, you both also need. Much vacation time, you have. Use it, you will. An order, this is.”

They had once again been shuffled off onto a transport ship and deposited on Scarif within a short time. It was the dream location for many vacationers and retirees: full of beautiful beaches, swaying palm trees, and tropical jungle for the more adventurous. Qui-Gon had wanted to argue against this luxury at first. Their quarters would have been perfectly adequate for rest. Yet, Yoda had given him a stern look, and loudly proclaim that it was a grand-master’s right to spoil his grand-padawan once in awhile. Qui-Gon had tried to decline again, though not as vehemently as the first. At Yoda’s stern look, he had back down and bid good day to the Council.

Now, they just finished the tour of the resort and were shown to their lodging. Obi-Wan immediately stripped out of his dusty travel gear and went into the shower. Qui-Gon was tempted to follow him, but he knew they were both too tired to finish anything that might get started. He patiently waited his turn for the fresher, unpacking their bag in the meantime. Once he finished his shower, with real water instead of the efficient sonic, Qui-Gon crawled into bed with his lover. Obi-Wan had already fallen asleep. Qui-Gon soon followed his lover, their body tucked in close.

—————

When Qui-Gon came back to consciousness, he was first aware of the fact that his right hand was encased in another. Fingers were tracing delicate lines onto the back of his hand. He was almost lulled back to sleep, when the hands flipped his over, restarting the tracing, starting from the tips of his fingers, moving past his palm and ending at his pulse point on his wrist.

“I can’t fathom what is so interesting about my hands, especially this early in the morning,” Qui-Gon said, finally cracking his eyes opened. He was treated with the delightful image of Obi-Wan’s surprise blush.

“Well, I find them very interesting,” Obi-Wan answered, his voice so soft and still dusted with sleep. Qui-Gon wasn’t sure if he had ever heard a more beautiful sound.

“How so?”

“Fishing for compliments, Master? How un-Jedi of you.”

“You well know that I am not just like any Jedi.”

“Hmm. How could I forget, oh Master of Maverickness,” Obi-Wan replied with a wide grin.

“Don’t think you can distract me with these gibes. I am still waiting for my answer.” Obi-Wan was blushing again, ducking his head into the pillow. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but gently touch Obi-Wan’s cheek, tracing the mole down to his lips. “Well?”

“Well... they are quite big and strong, Master. They make me feel so safe. And yet they are also very gentle. But most of all, I just love how much of yourself you express with them.”

“Express? What could you possibly mean by that?” Qui-Gon was quite amused. Obi-Wan did have an exceptional imagination.

“Don’t you know?” Obi-Wan let go of his hand to sit up, and Qui-Gon mourned the loss of contact. He shocked his head to indicated that he did not know what Obi-Wan was on about, prompting him to continue. “Qui-Gon, you make different gestures depending on your feelings. Your hands are so expressive. How could you not have known this?” Qui-Gon made to protest, but Obi-Wan hushed him and went on to give a very detailed and evident driven speech. In the end, it was Qui-God’s turn to blush. A Jedi Master, yet he was still as oblivious about himself as a tween. Obi-Wan was grinning wildly at him now. He will probably lord this over Qui-Gon for many years to come.

“I don’t pay my hands much attention. They are nothing special.”

“You are wrong, Qui-Gon Jinn. Your hands are a marvel and nothing you say can change my mind.”

“You do seem to know everything about them, so I yield to your superior knowledge, love”

“Not everything,” Obi-Wan mumbled, face flushed once again.

“I find that hard to believe, given your speech, not two minutes past.”

“I haven’t seen some of your hand gestures from the past few days.”

“What can be so different about... oh. Oh.” Qui-Gon breathed out slowly. He could see what Obi-Wan meant, thinking back on the past few days. “There appears to be only one solution to this problem.” Obi-Wan looked at him, curiosity was written all over his face. “We must learn these together,” he said, reaching up to cup Obi-Wan’s face with both of his hands. Obi-Wan smiled shyly at him, leaning into his touch like an affectionate Tooka. “Let’s start now, shall we?”

“I’d like that.” At Obi-Wan’s confirmation, Qui-Gon pulled him forward and slotted their lips together.

Much later, when Qui-Gon finished making Obi-Wan falling apart with his hands, he decided that maybe Obi-Wan had a point. For how could these hands not be wonderful if they could bring Obi-Wan so much joy. And perhaps, there was a very good advantage to having large hands after all.


End file.
